Nameless Memory : Anak kedua!
by dhitta
Summary: Sekuel dari Nameless Memory. Daichi minta adik? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Gambaran heboh dan mesumnya Sasuke waktu Daichi minta adik! " Paman Kakashi bilang kalau akan datang burung bangau putih yang akan membawa adik Daichi...!" RnR?


Nekat dhitta menulis fic ini. Fic ini adalah sekuel dari Nameless Memory. Jika ada yang ingin membaca fic ini, dhitta sarankan untuk membaca Nameless Memory terlebih dahulu. Karena walaupun sedikit tapi ada sedikit nyambung sama Nameless Memory.

Nah satu lagi, dhitta bukanlah author yang jago buat fic humor. Jadi maaf kalo ada adegan yang garing ya readers *nunduk-nunduk*

Oke deh kalau begitu, sesuai judulnya maka disini dhitta akan gambarkan kehebohan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan mesumnya dia waktu Daichi minta adik!. Nah...jadi selamat membaca.

Note: Tambahan, bagi yang menyukai Kakashi, mohon maaf jika disini Kakashi dhitta munculkan sedikit...heheh *dibacok KakashiFC*

Summary : Sekuel dari Nameless Memory. Daichi minta adik? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Gambaran heboh dan mesumnya Sasuke waktu Daichi minta adik! " Paman Kakashi bilang kalau akan datang burung bangau putih yang akan membawa adik Daichi...!" RnR?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Nameless Memory : Anak kedua?**

" Bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya frustasi. Disaat semua orang telah tertidur lelap diatas kasurnya yang empuk, wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun ini masih sibuk mondar-mondir didepan kamarnya. Sebenarnya kamar ini adalah kamar suaminya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dalam otaknya itu, tapi yang jelas telah membuatnya gila. Lihat rambut merah jambunya yang sedikit kusut karena sedikit diremasnya tadi. Ia masih tetap dalam kegiatannya yaitu mondar-mandir seperti setrika kurang panas.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Ia sudah selesai dengan aktivitas terakhirnya yaitu mengantar tidur putra semata wayangnya. Dan kini ia sudah siap dengan piyama hijau tuanya. Tapi entah kenapa mentalnya belum siap untuk melangkah masuk kekamarnya.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya tidur bersama dengan sang suami. Ya...selama lima tahun menikah baru hari inilah ia bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan suaminya setelah dua minggu yang lalu ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit lalu menginap dirumah orang tua suaminya selama seminggu. Alasannya? Ia berfikir tak perlu kembali mengulang masa lalunya lagi. Tapi ini jelas membuatnya menjadi seperti gadis yang baru menikah. Mentalnya masih seperti pengantin baru. Apalagi ditambah dengan pernyataan putranya tadi pagi. Huft...membuatnya jadi malu sendiri.

" Nanti kalau Sasuke-kun memelukku bagaimana?" Gumamnya takut. Ia kembali mencengkeram tubuhnya. Dalam bayangannya adalah sosok suaminya yang sedang memeluknya diatas ranjang.

" Nanti kalau Sasuke-kun menciumku bagaimana?" Ia kembali membayangkan suaminya itu mengecup bibirnya.

" Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?"

" Apanya yang bagaimana?"

" Ya...aku tidur dengan...KYAAAAAA!" Pekiknya kaget. Ia langsung melompat mengambil jarak pada sosok yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar. Tanpa suara dan tiba-tiba langsung muncul. Suaminya ini benar-benar horor.

" Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke bingung menatap wajah pucat dan gemetar milik istrinya. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah.

" A...a...a...aku...an..ano...Sasu...Sasuke...kun..." Sasuke makin bingung dengan perilaku Sakura. Ia segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Khawatir ada makhluk mengerikan dibelakangnya yang sampai bisa membuat istrinya itu mendadak gagap sendiri. Tak ada apa-apa. Tapi berhubung ia adalah seorang Uchiha, dan kalian tahu kalau seorang Uchiha itu identik dengan kepandaian yang tinggi, ia jadi tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Bibirnya yang sexy itu menyeringai tipis.

Sasuke semakin liar menatap Sakura. Ia pandangi tubuh mungil istrinya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Mulai dari kakinya yang tertutup sandal rumah berbulu pink bentuk boneka piglet, kemudian tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama hijau tua yang sama persis dengan miliknya hanya ukurannya saja yang berbeda. Sampai ke wajahnya yang merona merah.

" A...ada a...apa?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

" Ikut aku!" Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menarik tangan putih Sakura dan menggiring istri mungilnya itu kedalam kamarnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Sakura masuk kedalam kamar bercat kuning gading ini. Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya Sasuke suaminya mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamar ini.

" Ini kamar kita..." Gumam Sasuke ditelinga Sakura ditambah dengan kecupan ringan dipipi sebelah kanan Sakura. Jelas ini membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

Sakura masih berdiri mematung disamping ranjang. Sasuke sendiri sudah merangkak naik keatas ranjang dan menarik selimut berwarna biru tua untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya agar hangat. Maklum suhu diluar yang mencapai tiga belas derajat memaksa siapa saja untuk bergelung dibawah selimut tebal.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Sakura masih dalam posisinya. Belum bergerak. Ini membuat Sasuke sedikit gerah. Ditambah lagi tatapan nanar Sakura yang ditujukan padanya. Perlahan pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menghampiri istrinya. Ia bawa kedua tangan istrinya lembut kedalam genggaman tangannya yang besar. Posisinya yang duduk bersimpuh diatas ranjang memaksanya untuk mendongak keatas agar dapat melihat paras cantik milik istrinya.

" Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu...untuk bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi izinkan aku untuk bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahanku.." Gumam Sasuke lembut. Ia tersenyum dan meremas kedua tangan Sakura yang ada dalam genggamannya.

" Ak...aku takut..." Sakura menunduk sedih, mata sehijau permata emerald miliknya meredup. Ia tak berani menatap mata suaminya.

" Aku membuatmu takut?"

" Tidak..." Pekik Sakura tertahan.

" Aku tak takut padamu, aku hanya takut melihat...perubahanmu..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin mendengar isi hati istrinya yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

" Aku takut kau yang baik akan berubah seperti dulu...ak...aku takut.." Lanjut Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit. Kenyataan bahwa istrinya sendiri sangat takut pada sisi kelam dirinya adalah pukulan terberat bagi siapapun. Tapi ia tak marah, ini adalah suatu hal yang lumrah. Sudah kurang lebih lima tahun istrinya mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya dan tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan lembut darinya mungkin siapapun pasti takkan langsung terbiasa.

" Kau mempercayaiku...?"

" Sasuke-kun..."

" Aku yang dulu begitu kental terasa diingatanmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencairkannya dan menghilangkan ingatan itu..." Jelas Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

" Sehingga menjadi kenangan yang tak pernah dikenal kan?" Tambah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

" Aku akan berusaha! Percayalah! Dan sekarang izinkan aku menemani tidurmu malam ini dan seterusnya, ajari aku untuk bisa menjadi orang yang bisa mencintaimu dan pantas dicintai olehmu..." Ucap Sasuke penuh harap. Sakura hanya mengangguk malu karena Sasuke telah berhasil membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

" Janji kau tak akan menendangku kan?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. Ia kembali mengingat betapa bodohnya ia memperlakukan dengan kasar istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sakura terlihat menunggu keputusan dari Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah jambu sepunggung itu tersenyum sumringah manakala melihat suaminya mengangguk mantap.

Sasuke melepaskan satu tangannya dan mulai mundur kebelakang bertujuan untuk memberi tempat untuk istrinya naik. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membimbing tubuh istrinya itu keatas ranjang, ia sangat hati-hati takut tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh dari ranjang. Hal ini jelas membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

" Sasuke-kun tak perlu membimbingku begitu, aku kan bukan Daichi!" Omel Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup pipi bulat dan ranum milik istrinya dan kali ini yang sebelah kiri. Membuat Sakura refleks menimpuk Sasuke dengan bantal.

" Hn...tak tahan kugoda ya?" Goda Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dan menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas. Membuat Sasuke terkikik geli sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasakan betapa senang dan bahagianya bisa menjahili istri sendiri.

" Ayo tidur...Sakuraku..." Gumam Sasuke manja. Ia kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan membenamkan wajah Sakura kedadanya. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh mungil istrinya dalam posisi tidur. Sakura merasa seperti dipeluk oleh guling besar yang hangatnya melebihi selimut setebal apapun. Pipinya kembali memerah.

Sasuke sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya bertujuan untuk bisa bertatapan langsung dengan istrinya. Sakura yang baru pertama kali ini menatap dari dekat wajah suaminya hanya bisa berblushing ria melihat ketampanan suaminya. Hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam, alisnya yang rapi, pipinya yang tirus terkesan dewasa dan macho. Oh...siapa yang tidak memerah wajahnya jika melihat objek indah seperti ini.

" Aku menyesal..." Gumam Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum tulus dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang suaminya. Menghirup aroma tubuh maskulin Sasuke. Ia menyukai harum aroma tubuh Sasuke.

" Aku tahu..."

" Kau tahu Sakura, aku ingin memelukmu terus...apakah pelukanku membuatmu terluka?"

" Hm...tidak, selama kau tak memelukku terlalu erat sehingga membuat tulangku patah..." Ledek Sakura. Ia tertawa renyah dan kembali menatap wajah Sasuke.

"..." Sakura kembali terdiam. Mata emeraldnya seolah terbius dengan tatapan tajam bak elang milik suaminya. Sasuke semakin merendahkan wajahnya untuk bisa mensejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia rasakan kini wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Sasuke.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Sasuke sendiri dapat merasakan suara itu. Sakura sendiri mengutuk dirinya yang terlampau gugup dihadapan suaminya. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Dipeluk dan disayang suaminya? Tapi kenapa ia terlalu gugup?

Pengalaman pertama adalah jawabannya.

" Kau gugup?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya bisa membuka matanya takut-takut. Mau menjawab tapi ia sungguh takut.

" Kau mengecewakanku Sakura..." Gumam Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa yang ia buat-buat. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikan posisi tidurnya sehingga memunggungi Sakura.

" Sas..Sasuke-kun...ak..aku..." Sakura semakin takut dibuatnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan terus berakting. Ya...ini adalah skenario buatannya yang bertujuan untuk menjahili istrinya lagi.

" Kupikir kau mempercayaiku..." Gumam pria berambut raven ini lagi. Setelah ini mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mendapat award untuk kategori aktor pendatang baru terbaik karena aktingnya ini.

Sakura langsung memeluk punggung Sasuke dari belakang. Tubuh Sasuke yang besar dan kekar membuatnya sulit memeluk Sasuke karena lengannya tak sampai. Tapi tak membuatnya menyerah.

" Sasuke-kun kumohon jangan marah. Aku hanya...hanya belum siap..."

" Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap lembut padaku, aku hanya belum terbiasa...izinkan aku untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagimu Sasuke-kun...kumohon..." Lirih suara Sakura memohon. Sasuke tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya agak sakit juga mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Mana ada yang tak sakit jika mengetahui jika ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian bersikap lembut pada istri kalian.

" Itu berarti burung bangau-nya tak akan datang malam ini..." Ucap Sasuke polos. Ia kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap mata istrinya.

" Eh..." Wajah Sakura sontak langsung memerah. Ini mengundang Sasuke untuk kembali menjahili istrinya itu. Sasuke kembali mengecup pipi ranum Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa berblushing ria. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback **

Sarapan pagi ini dikediaman keluarga Uchiha kecil ini terlihat normal seperti biasanya. Tak terdengar suara apapun karena memang Uchiha Sasuke sang kepala keluarga tak pernah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan berbincang-bincang saat makan. Termasuk saat sarapan. Ritual wajib yang dilakukan keluarga kecil ini sebelum Sasuke berangkat kerja dan Daichi berangkat ke sekolah.

Sedangkan istrinya, Uchiha Sakura terlihat sedang menikmati roti selai strawberry miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik kearah putra kecilnya dan terkadang membujuk putranya yang susah makan itu.

" Sayang dihabiskan dong rotinya. Susunya diminum ya..." Terdengar lembut suara Sakura. Daichi mengangguk dan memasukan satu persatu potongan rotinya yang masih banyak dengan garpu kecilnya.

" Bunda besok makannya roti apa?"

" Daichi maunya apa? Nanti bunda belikan..." Sakura tersenyum.

" Mau roti pandan bunda!" Seru Daichi girang dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Tapi cengiran Daichi langsung menghilang saat mendengar suara deheman ayahnya.

" Daichi jangan bicara saat makan nanti tersedak..." Sasuke menginterupsi. Sakura yang ada diseberang Daichi langsung tersenyum manis bermaksud menenangkan putra ciliknya.

" Iya yah..." Hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Sampai Sasuke telah selesai dengan sarapannya begitu pula dengan Sakura. Tapi tidak untuk Daichi. Bocah imut itu masih berkutat dengan roti selai strawberry miliknya yang tinggal tersisa setengahnya. Mulutnya yang kecil menyulitkan Daichi untuk makan dengan potongan besar sehingga dengan sabar Sakura membantu putranya itu memotong potongan-potongan roti itu jadi lebih kecil.

" Bunda..." Panggil Daichi dengan mulut penuh potongan roti strawberry.

" Apa sayang?" Tanya Sakura seraya menatap gemas putra mungilnya itu. Sakura terus mempertahankan senyumnya saat melihat pipi putranya yang tembem seperti tomat itu semakin bulat karena penuh roti.

" Kapan burung bangau-nya datang?" Tanya Daichi setelah menelan habis rotinya. Sakura hanya memiringkan wajahnya. Jujur ia tak mengerti perkataan putranya.

" Daichi mau pelihara burung bangau? Ayah tak izinkan." Ucap Sasuke sebelum mulut istrinya terbuka. Ia kembali menegak susu putih yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka hari ini.

" Daichi tidak mau pelihara burung bangau ayah..." Daichi memalingkan wajahnya menatap wajah sang ayah. Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan kembali meminum susunya.

" Daichi, sayang maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sakura. Daichi hanya menatap bundanya itu lalu tersenyum sumringah.

" Paman Kakashi bilang kalau akan datang burung bangau putih yang akan membawa adik Daichi...!"

BYURRR...

" Ohok..uhuk.."

" Sasuke-kun..!" Entah sadar atau tidak Daichi hanya bisa melongo melihat tumpahan susu diatas meja makan. Dan yang paling membuatnya melongo lagi adalah tumpahan susu itu berasal dari mulut ayahnya yang selalu mengucapkan aturan-aturan meja makan dan tata cara beretika saat makan.

" Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura. Ia langsung mengambil serbet baru dan mengelap kemeja biru Sasuke yang basah karena susu.

" Uhuk...uhuk...uhukk...air..." Ucap Sasuke sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ia langsung mengutuk dirinya yang lepas kontrol saat mendengar ucapan polos putranya. Imagenya sebagai seorang ayah cool beretika tercoreng sudah karena ia menyemburkan susu dari dalam mulutnya karena kaget.

" Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Daichi bingung. Ia bingung melihat kedua wajah orang tuanya yang sama-sama memerah.

" Ayah tak apa sayang! Kita bicarakan ini nanti ya..." Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum normal. Tapi lantas tak membuat Daichi puas. Uchiha kecil malah menggembungkan pipinya.

" Paman Kakashi bilang begitu bunda! Ayah Daichi mau punya adik! Ayo undang burungnya ke kamar bunda!"

BYUUR...

Rengekan Daichi disambut dengan semburan Sasuke. Percaya atau tidak mungkin habis ini Sasuke akan buka praktek dukun Uchiha (?) karena sering menyembur.

" Uhuk...ukh..uhuk.." Sasuke kembali tersedak. Tapi bedanya dari yang pertama kali ini ia menyemburkan susu dari dalam mulutnya. Melainkan air putih yang disemburnya. Sakura hanya bisa cengo dengan wajah memerah tentunya(?).

" Daichi...uhuk...bangau itu tak akan mengantar adik Daichi kekamar bunda..." Jelas Sasuke seraya mengelap baju kantornya yang basah. Daichi hanya mendengarkan dengan baik perkataan ayahnya dan sesekali Uchiha imut itu menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat rambut emo yang diwariskan sang ayah padanya sedikit bergoyang.

" Dan..ukh..seorang bayi akan tak akan lahir begitu saja tanpa proses...uhuk. Proses pertama adalah ovum dan sperma harus bertemu..." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Sakura sangat mengutuk suaminya itu karena menjelaskan hal yang tak seharusnya pada putra yang baru menginjak usia lima tahun. Ingat lima tahun! Tak seharusnya ia diajarkan mengenai apa itu sperma dan ovum termasuk asal usul seorang anak bisa lahir. Hah...memang susah punya suami dokter.

" Terus ayah bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Seru Daichi bersemangat. Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menaruh serbet bersih itu diatas meja.

" Proses itu sangat panjang! Dimulai dengan bergabungnya alat vital...GYAAAAAA!" Suara tak elit terdengar lagi dari mulut Sasuke. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjerit, tapi karena kakinya yang indah itu diinjak oleh kaki istrinya yang terbalut bakiak. Bayangkan sendiri dan rasakan sendiri sakitnya. Daichi yang bingung dengan keadaan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba menjerit itu langsung mengarahkan wajah polosnya kearah sang bunda yang berdiri disamping ayahnya.

" Bunda rasa ayah harus ganti baju! Ayo siap-siap sayang, nanti terlambat!" Pekik Sakura heboh. Ia langsung menyampirkan tas ransel hitam berbentuk mobil ke punggung mungil putranya. Ia bergegas menarik tubuh suaminya untuk segera mengganti pakaian kerjanya. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk sahabat peraknya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hatake Kakashi yang telah meracuni putranya yang pandai, tampan, imut dan lucu seperti dirinya itu(?) dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Padahal ia sendiri tak sadar telah meracuni putranya sendiri. Dasar Uchiha.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mengil istrinya. Mata onyx miliknya sudah mulai meredup. Pikiran-pikiran tentang urusan perusahaan membuatnya sedikit penat. Tapi seolah hilang saat sang istri telah ada didekapannya. Ia tersenyum manakala menatap wajah merona istrinya. Tangan mungil istrinya itu memainkan kancing piyamanya yang besar.

" Kenapa dimainkan? Ingin membukanya ya?" Goda Sasuke. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang jujur merah padam. Ada tiga hal yang membuat pipinya yang ranum itu merona. Pertama karena ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi pagi, kedua karena Sasuke menggodanya, dan ketiga karena wajah suaminya yang tampan ini kini telah sejajar dengan wajahnya dan dekat sekali!

" Tidak.." Jawab Sakura cepat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dihelaian rambut merah jambu disana. Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua mata onyxnya. Ia tak tidur, hanya mencoba untuk menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari rambut Sakura.

" Sas...Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

" Apa sekali saja akan langsung membuatku hamil?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Sasuke langsung tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut merah muda istrinya. Ditatapnya mata emerald istrinya itu dalam.

" Mungkin. Jika memang kau belum siap, kita bisa tunda semuanya. Akan kubicarakan ini pada Daichi soal adiknya ini. Putraku itu pandai dan ia pasti mengerti.."

" Aku siap!" Ucap Sakura mantap. Ia menatap mata onyx suaminya. Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa ada sedikit keraguan di mata Sakura. Tapi terlihat pula Sakura berusaha menepis keraguan itu. Sasuke tersenyum dan pergulatan malam itu pun dimulai.

0000000000000000

" Hoek...ukh...uhuk...hoek!" Sakura memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin kamar mandi kamarnya. Begitu lusuh dan pucat. Entah kenapa dari semalam ia merasa mual dan tak enak badan. Ini pasti akibat dari kemarin seharian ia menemani putranya Daichi mengikuti acara Festival Malam di menara Tokyo. Cuaca yang dingin dan menusuk pada malam itu memang membuat ia kedinginan. Tapi ia tetap bela-belain mengantar putra semata wayangnya itu melihat kembang api.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah berniat untuk mengajak Daichi ke festival itu. Namun apa daya, pekerjaannya yang menjadi dokter umum, memaksanya menangani pasien yang ternyata jumlahnya diluar dugaan. Jadilah ia yang mengantar Daichi. Uchiha imut itu memang tak memaksa bundanya untuk pergi karena memang ia anak yang tak terlalu sering ngambek dan pengertian. Tapi Sakura tak mau mengecewakan putra kesayangannya itu.

"Aku masuk angin..ukh...hoek...hoek!" Gumamnya diiringi dengan muntah. Ia merasa badannya seperti berdenyut semua. Sakit.

Setelah memastikan rasa mualnya sudah berkurang, ia sendiri telah mengelap mulutnya dan berkumur, wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung ini keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedikit terkejut mendapati tubuh suaminya yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamar mandi. Padahal tadi terakhir ia lihat suaminya masih tertidur pulas dan tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun cepat karena kelelahan. Tapi ternyata sudah muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara pula. Lagi-lagi suaminya ini benar-benar horor.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Karena jika Sasuke belum bangun mana mungkin suaminya ini bisa berdiri dengan tampang kusut dan acak-acakan begini.

" Hn. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek mata kanannya. Ada sedikit air mata di sudut mata kirinya. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah pagi ini. Mungkin karena ia baru tidur tiga jam saja.

" Aku hanya sedikit mu...hoek!" Ya...pertanyaan Sasuke langsung dijawab dengan muntahan istrinya di piyamanya sendiri. Jelas ini membuat mata onyx Sasuke yang awalnya hanya terbuka setengah kini terbuka seutuhnya. Bukan sengaja tapi tak sengaja.

" Ma...ukh..." Belum sempat Sakura meminta maaf, ia sudah kembali merasakan mual yang amat sangat dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu dan tak ingin terkena cairan muntah istrinya itu yang kedua kalinya hanya bisa menghadapkan tubuh istrinya didepan wastafel dan mulailah keluar suara tak elit lagi.

" Hoek...ukh...hoek..uhuk...hoek...hoek.."

" Sepertinya aku harus mandi pagi lebih cepat..." Gumam Sasuke seraya membuka bajunya dan mulai menyalakan shower. Melihat tubuh suaminya yang kekar, indah dan mulus itu membuat rasa mual Sakura hilang. Ia tak lagi meletakan kedua tangannya dimulutnya melainkan dihidungnya. Yak...takut mendadak nosebleed(?).

0000000000000000

Tuk..tuk...tuk...

Suara yang berasal dari gesekan antara pisau, mentimun, tomat dan talenan itu menimbulkan suara yang sedikit nyaring dan menggema didapur kediaman rumah Uchiha.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang sepunggung yang hari ini memakai kaus berwarna putih v-neck dan rok pendek selutut berwarna baby pink nampak sedang menyediakan sarapan pagi. Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah sandwich, jadi wajar jika sedari tadi ia sibuk memotong-motong sayuran dan memanggang daging asap.

" Hmmm...bunda..." Gumam seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati putranya yang masih memakai piyama biru langit motif pesawat terbang sedang berada digendongan suaminya yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi. Terlihat dari rambut ravennya yang masih agak basah.

Sakura tersenyum lemah kearah kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia masih merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Namun tak ia hiraukan karena ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke dan Daichi khawatir nantinya.

Sasuke langsung mengambil posisi duduk dikursi meja makan. Sedangkan Daichi masih enggan lepas dari gendongan serta pelukan ayahnya. Daichi malah menggeliat-geliat digendongan Sasuke seolah sedang mencari posisi nyaman lalu meletakan kepalanya itu diatas bahu lebar ayahnya.

" Ayo bangun jagoan!" Ucap Sasuke ditelinga putranya. Daichi terbangun dan menatap wajah ayahnya.

" Ini memang hari minggu, tapi putra ayah tak boleh malas begini!" Nasihat Sasuke menjawab tatapan mata putranya yang seolah berkata 'ini kan hari minggu ayah'.

Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya. Daichi sendiri langsung naik keatas kursi disebelah ayahnya sambil mengucek-ngucek mata onyxnya.

" Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan kemarin...?" Tanya Sasuke memulai perbincangannya pagi ini dengan Daichi.

" Seru sekali ayah!" Jawabnya bersemangat. Tampang kusut Daichi langsung berubah menjadi berbinar ketika mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Otak bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun ini langsung memutar kembali adegan-adegan menyenangkannya bersama sang bunda di festival malam kemarin.

" Hn? Benarkah?"

" Iya! Semalam bunda membelikan Daichi permen gulali! Warna permen gulalinya sama dengan rambut bunda yah...hihi.." Daichi terkikik geli ketika melihat kemiripan warna permen gulali dengan warna rambut bundanya yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda alias pink. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan melirik wajah serius istrinya yang sedang menyusun sandwich.

" Kembang apinya? Bagus tidak?"

" Bagus ayah! Warna-warni, begitu bunyi syuuuut...duar..duar...baru deh ada cahaya-cahaya warna-warni! Bagus ayah! Bagus!" Cerita Daichi seru sambil memperagakan kembang api yang meluncur ke udara. Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita putranya yang samar-samar. Pusing kembali menyerang hebat kepalanya. Pandangannya seketika gelap dan...

PRANG...

" Sakura!"

" Bunda!"

Betapa kagetnya duo Uchiha ini ketika mendapati Sakura jatuh pingsan. Sandwich yang sudah tertata rapi dipiring itu jatuh dari tangan mungil Sakura membuat roti itu jatuh berceceran dilantai. Tepat ketika hampir saja tubuh Sakura menyentuh lantai, Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

" Bunda.." Gumam Daichi sambil memegang kedua tangan bundanya. Dingin. Wajah bundanya sangat pucat dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. Tubuh Sakura juga terasa panas.

" Sakura...Sakura...sadar.." Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan istrinya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya pelan. Tapi nihil, mata Sakura tetap menutup rapat.

000000000000000000

" Paman..."

" Hn?"

" Apa bunda baik-baik saja paman Itachi?"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah berkali-kali dilontarkan oleh putra kandung adiknya ini. Daichi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang paman yang sedang membawanya jalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit.

" Bunda baik-baik saja Sasu kecil!" Jawab pria berambut hitam panjang ini ceria. Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir dengan keadaan adik iparnya itu. Ini yang kedua kalinya Itachi harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dikantor demi memenuhi permintaan Sasuke, adik satu-satunya yang meminta dirinya menemani Daichi selama Sakura diperiksa. Dan yang dapat dilakukan Itachi hanya menggendong Daichi sambil menghibur keponakannya ini.

" Kenapa paman memanggilku Sasu kecil?" Tanya Daichi. Mata hitamnya yang bulat dan besar itu menatap bingung wajah pamannya yang tampannya menyamai ayahnya.

" Karena Daichi mirip sekali dengan Sasuke waktu kecil!" Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Daichi mirip ayah?"

" Hn..."

" Kalau begitu nanti adik Daichi pasti mirip dengan pamam Itachi ya?" Tanya Daichi tiba-tiba. Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi kepolosan keponakannya itu.

" Tidak Daichi! Adik Daichi nanti pasti mirip dengan bunda Sakura..."

" Daichi ingin punya adik paman..." Gumam Daichi polos. Itachi kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut emo Daichi.

" Daichi siap punya adik? Jadi kakak itu susah loh...!" Seketika Daichi langsung menggembungkan pipinya manakala mendengar perkataan pamannya itu.

" Tidak paman! Semua teman Diachi yang punya adik selalu mengejek Daichi! Pokoknya Daichi mau tunjukan ke mereka kalau Daichi bisa punya adik!" Ucap Daichi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Betapa lucunya Uchiha kecil ini ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sejenak mengingatkan Itachi pada sosok adiknya yang merajuk jika tak mendapat pujian dari ayahnya.

" Daichi, adik itu bukan untuk dipamerkan. Tapi harus disayang dan dilindungi. Jika nanti adik Daichi hanya untuk dipemerkan ke teman-teman kan kasihan adik Daichi...Menjadi seorang kakak adalah tugas yang berat. Butuh tanggung jawab dan keberanian besar untuk bisa melindungi sosok yang lebih muda dari kita."

" Hn begitu paman. Apa paman juga begitu, ayah nakal tidak?" Itachi sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya itu. Jikalau ia berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke ke Daichi mungkin bisa saja bocah lima tahun ini mengadu pada ayahnya itu. Dan tamatlah riwayatnya.

" Ayah Daichi tak nakal. Hanya keras kepala, sulit sekali mengatur ayah Daichi sewaktu kecil!" Itachi putuskan untuk berbicara apa adanya. Tak baik berbohong pada anak-anak kan?

" Benarkah? Berarti jadi kakak repot dong! Daichi jadi takut!"

" Tak selamanya begitu

" Benarkah paman? Kalau begitu akan Daichi tunggu kelahiran dari adik Daichi!" Itachi kembali tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Daichi yang berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Wajah boleh mirip dengan adik kecilnya tapi dari segi sifat dan sikap sepertinya gen dari adik iparnya jauh lebih kuat.

Tapi satu hal yang harus digaris bawahi, bahwa Daichi sudah tersenyum sekarang dan Itachi bersyukur karena telah berhasil menghibur keponakannya yang sedang khawatir dengan keadaan bundanya ini.

000000000000000000

" Kakashi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Teriak seseorang tepat ditelinga pria berambut perak yang sedang sibuk pagi ini. Kakashi, nama pria tampan itu hanya bisa mengutuk si penelpon karena seenak jidatnya menganggu ketenteraman paginya.

" Mana kutahu! Memang apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kakashi malas pada si penelpon siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang panik. Percaya atau tidak tapi Uchiha yang panik jauh lebih menyebalkan dibanding harus berhadapan dengan soal matematika tersulit yang kalian kerjakan.

" Tadi pagi Sakura muntah-muntah! Bagaimana ini? Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan istriku bagaimana?" Kakashi hanya bisa menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinga karena takut tiba-tiba telinganya tuli mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura semalam?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Kalau memang tepat dugaannya berarti ini adalah berita baik bagi keluarga Uchiha. Tapi jika dugaannya salah dan ternyata Sakura hanya masuk angin biasa, maka terkutuklah Sasuke yang mengganggu acaranya yang sedang serius menguncir rambut putrinya(?).

" Aku tak melakukan apa-apa!" Sanggah Sasuke dari seberang sana.

" Malam-malam kemarin apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi seraya mengikatkan pita merah pada kunciran rambut perak Sora.

" Aku..ak...aku...hehehe...kau tahu lah apa yang aku lakukan! Sama dengan waktu kau bersama istrimu dulu!"

Plak! Kakashi hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya mendengar penuturan polos sahabatnya yang baru ia ketahui ternyata bodoh ini. Ini jelas membuat Kakashi meragukan status dokter jenius lulusan terbaik yang disandang seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena masalah seperti ini saja ia tak bisa menanganinya.

" Kakashi! Bagaimana ini?"

" Sudah! Sekarang kau tunggu saja apa kata dokter! Tapi yang pasti kuucapkan selamat kau akan jadi ayah!" Pekik Kakashi kesal sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Sementara itu dirumah sakit Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas.

" Dasar Kakashi baka! Aku kan memang sudah jadi ayah!" Gerutu Sasuke bodoh.

00000000000000000

" APA ISTRIKU HAMIL?" Jika tak ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi saat ini, mungkin teriakan seorang Uchiha yang satu akan menjadi teriakan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah didengar dokter ini.

" Maaf Tuan Uchiha bisakah anda tak berteriak? Ini rumah sakit, hm!" Si dokter memberi intruksi seraya mendeath glare Sasuke.

" Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang paniknya. Hei bung, mungkin semestinya kau senang istrimu hamil! Bukan memasang tampang seperti istrimu divonis sakit parah dan tak lama lagi akan mati! Mungkin kalimat itulah yang seharusnya diteriakan si dokter ke pria berambut emo itu.

" Itu terjadi karena anda berhubungan intim dengan istri anda Tuan Uchiha!" Si dokter ikutan jengkel.

" Lalu kenapa istriku pingsan dok? Jelaskan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke beruntun. Si dokter langsung mengeluarkan sebuah map yang dicover depannya tertera jelas tulisan 'Ny. Uchiha Sakura'

" Kondisi Ny Uchiha yang memang sedang tidak fit kemudian juga kondisi kandungannya yang lemah membuat Ny Uchiha pingsan diawal kehamilannya. Jadi saya anjurkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Ny Uchiha harus istirahat total selama dua sampai empat hari agar kondisi tubuh dan janinnya kuat. Saya akan berikan obat dan vitamin untuk Ny Sakura. Dan usahakan pula untuk tidak menghadapkan Ny. Sakura pada masalah-masalah yang membuatnya stress." Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Si dokter segera menulis resep untuk Sakura dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

" Setelah jam makan siang besok, istri anda sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Anda bisa urus masalah administrasinya hari ini dan menebus obat ini." Jelas si dokter seraya membetulkan letak poninya yang sedikit miring.

" Baiklah terima kasih dok...apa istriku sudah bisa dikunjungi?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum beranjak.

" Sudah dan Tuan Uchiha selamat atas kehadiran calon anggota keluarga anda!" Ucap si dokter seraya tersenyum dan lagi-lagi sambil membetulkan poninya yang miring. Sasuke langsung tersenyum sumringah dan keluar dari ruangan dokter sambil berteriak teriak gaje saking senangnya.

00000000000000000000

Mata emerald Sakura terbuka seiring dengan dirasakannya sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya yang lebar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan milik suaminya yang tengah tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

" Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke lembut seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan Sakura dan mencium punggung tangan istrinya.

" Aku dimana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit linglung.

" Kau dirumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

" Daichi?" Pekik Sakura dan langsung berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Dengan sigap Sakura menenangkan Sakura dan menjaga agar istrinya itu tetap berbaring.

" Daichi baik-baik saja. Sedang bersama dengan Itachi-nii. Tak perlu khawatir, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan." Jelas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kalem.

" Begitu...syukurlah.." Ucap Sakura lega. Sasuke masih terus menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sakura menaikan alisnya. Tak biasanya suaminya itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Kalaupun tersenyum pasti tipis dan mesum. Tak seperti ini, sudah lebar terlihat bahagia pula.

" Sakura?"

" Hm...?"

" Boleh aku ucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Semakin bertambah saja keanehan Sasuke hari ini menurut Sakura.

" Terima kasih.."

" Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

" Untuk Uchiha kedua yang kau berikan padaku." Mata emerald Sakura sukses membulat. Air mata kebahagian telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" Maksudmu ak...aku?"

" Ya...kau sedang mengandung anak kedua kita Sakura. Ada calon Uchiha kecil dirahimmu. Terima kasih...!" Ucap Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Ia langsung mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas. Dan Sakura terus mengeluarkan air mata bahagia dari matanya. Ia begitu bahagia. Hidup dengan suami dan putranya ditambah dengan adanya calon anggota keluarga Uchiha baru yang akan melengkapi hidup mereka.

Ceklek..!

" Bunda!" Pekik Daichi diiringi dengan sosok Itachi memasuki ruang rawat Sakura. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke sambil berlinang air mata langsung melepas pelukannya dan gantian memeluk Daichi yang telah naik ke ranjang.

" Bunda kenapa menangis?" " Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Itachi dan Daichi bersamaan.

" Daichi akan punya adik sayang..." Jawab Sakura sambil memeluk Daichi erat. Sedangkan Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya dari sang kakak. Ia segera memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu dan tersenyum bahagia.

" Kau tahu Itachi, akan lahir Uchiha kedua dari rahim istriku!" Seru Sasuke bahagia.

**Nameless Memory Sekuel : Anak Kedua? Tamat...**

Soal ada atau tidaknya sekuel kedua mungkin belum tahu. Soalnya belum kepikiran juga. Hahah sumpah dhitta sangat berharap semoga fic ini bisa menghibur. Maunya sih humor, tapinya kok jadi garing begini? Maksa pula! *nangis guling-gulingan*

Jangan teror saya ya readers kalau abis baca fic gaje ini langsung pada kejang semua saking gajenya...hahaha

Dan terima kasih buat teman sekelas saya yang sudah memberi inspirasi dengan selalu berteriak dikelas kalimat "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Jadi dhitta terinspirasi buat bikin dialog panik Sasuke. Hehehe sumpah OC bgt!

Akhir kata terima kasih atas semua dukungan readers. Dhitta sangat senang membaca review-review dari readers yang masuk ke kotak review Nameless Memory chap 3. Review dan dukungan kalian semualah yang membawa dhitta membuat fic ini kembali.

Selama membuat fic ini dhitta ditemani sama lagunya Hello SHINee plus No other Super Junior! Akan lebih seru juga jika readers membaca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu itu..hehehe *seenak jidat ngatur*

Terima kasih! GOMAWO! SARANGHAE YO!


End file.
